Super Android 18
by Cosmic Cannon
Summary: [Takes Place Right After Cell Saga] The Z fighters are trying to relax after the big defeat of Cell, but when another round of androids are sent there way, are they going to be up for the challenge? [Revising Underway. Content will most likely be altered.]
1. Chapter 1: The Wandering Android

**So I've always liked Android 18's character. I don't know why, just do. When they came out with a Super 17, but not a Super 18 I just thought that was unfair. So here I am with my own Super 18. I don't think I've seen many people with the same story so it's nice to know this is kind of original.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom can I take a break yet?" asked Gohan as he sat at the kitchen table with a stack of textbooks on either side of him.

"Now Gohan," started Chi-Chi as she turned away from the dishes she had been washing, "You said that you would study real hard to catch up from all the work you missed when you were training to fight that monster. You still have a lot more to go," she finished by pointing to the taller stack of books that Gohan hadn't got to yet.

"But I've been studying nonstop for the past three hours. I'm tired, Mom," pleaded Gohan, trying to give Chi-Chi the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Fine," she conceded "You can take an hour break, but…" She stopped when a gust of wind blew against her as Gohan quickly ran out the door. She looked at the wide open door that Gohan forgot to close, and smiled to herself.

Gohan, finally having a break, flew to the creek where he and his father always fished. He remembered Goku saying that all of the best fish could be found there. Gohan smiled at a random thought of his goofy father wrestling one of the bigger fishes that could be found in the creek. He looked in the sky and felt like he could feel Goku looking back down at him. "I miss you, Dad," he said.

It had only been a couple weeks since the defeat of Cell. Trunks had returned to the future a week ago and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Gohan still felt responsible for his father's death, but instead of dwelling on the past, he decided to focus on the present. He knew that it's what Goku would want.

As Gohan neared the creek, he looked down and saw Krillin sitting by the water. He landed a few feet away and walked up to Krillin, but could instantly tell that something was bothering his longtime friend. "Krillin?" called Gohan, but Krillin just sat there, staring out at the water. Gohan walked a little closer and called him again, but there was still no reply. He walked right upon Krillin and tapped him on the shoulder, calling his name again. This time there was more of a reply than Gohan wanted. Krillin jumped into the air and landed in the water.

Popping his head up for air, Krillin remarked, "Don't sneak up on me like that Gohan!"

"I didn't sneak up on you," replied Gohan "I was standing there calling your name, but you never answered."

"Oh," Krillin said as he climbed out of the water and tried to wipe some the water from his face. "Guess I was a little spaced out."

"Krillin, you were on a whole other planet," said Gohan with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

Krillin took his seat back on the grass and, casually replied, "Yes."

Gohan took a seat right across from the bald warrior and stared directly at him, hoping that he'd eventually say what was on his mind.

Krillin tried avoiding Gohan's scrutinizing eyes, but eventually gave in. "Okay! I've been thinking about 18."

"The android?"

"Yeah. I've just been wondering where she could be. How is she doing? After all, she doesn't have anyone left."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm sure she's doing okay. It's nothing to worry yourself too much over."

"I guess so. It's just, I wish I knew where she was. She could be on the other side of the planet by now, or right downtown."

"Don't worry about it," replied Gohan as he got up and patted Krillin on the back, reassuringly. "If she wants to be found, she'll show herself."

Krillin got up as well and said, "You're right. Thanks Gohan."

"No problem," smiled Gohan "But I have to go. Mom has me trying to catch up on my schoolwork."

"Yikes!" sounded Krillin at the mention of school. "Well you better get going. You know how Chi-Chi can be."

Gohan laughed and took to the air saying goodbye to Krillin, he blasted off.

Krillin waved as Gohan flew away and faded in the distance. He too then flew away and thought more about Android 18 and how much he wanted to see her.

* * *

18 walked down the sidewalk looking at all of the happy people and how they were surrounded by friends and family. She envied their happiness and, though she knew not to, wanted to wipe their smiles clean off of their faces with a well-placed punch. She wasn't an idiot, though. She knew that she stood no chance of beating Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, or Gohan. It would be foolish of her to attack anyone.

It amazed her how much things had changed in less than month. Her and 17 had been freed from Gero's control, they had both been absorbed by Cell, and now everyone she had ever known to be a friend was gone. 16 was destroyed by Cell and, though she didn't know for sure, she could only assume that 17 was destroyed with Cell. As much as she hated to admit it, she even missed Dr. Gero. True he was annoying and a complete psycho, but he had given her life and was always a familiar presence in her life. She didn't even have her mission to complete anymore since Goku was blown up by Cell. Now what did she have? Nothing.

While deep in her thoughts, 18 didn't notice the three ladies standing in front of her until she ran into the one in the middle. 18 fell back on her butt and looked up at the three angry faces staring back at her. "Walk much!" retorted the one that she walked into.

18 stared back, questioning whether being annihilated by the others would be worth knocking this bitch across the city. "Oh look, she can't talk. How sad," said one of the girls.

"She's probably just in shock that people don't wear that trash she calls an outfit," said the other girl, pointing her manicured nails at 18. The small gang of girls began laughing as 18 got back on her feet.

Deciding that she didn't feel like dying to today, she walked through the gang, making sure to knock the one in the middle down. Continuing her walk down the sidewalk, she could still hear their smart-aleck comments. Being around the people in the city was beginning to make 18's head hurt, so she took to the air and flew to the only place that she could ever call her home.

* * *

When 18 neared Dr. Gero's mountain-based laboratory she froze in horror as she stared at the mound of rubble that had once been the lab. She landed and walked across the destroyed land. She knew that Trunks had destroyed it when he tried to attack her and 17, but this wreckage looked even worse. Then she remembered that Cell's tank was under the lab. _**When they found out about Cell from the future, they must've come to destroy the one in the present, **_she reasoned. She took a seat in the debris and wrapped her arms around her legs. Laying her chin on her knees she fought the urge to cry. This was all she had left. A mound of dirt.

Just when she was about to crumble, she heard a beeping noise. She looked around, but saw nothing. Thinking she was hearing things, she went back to sulking until she heard it again. Sure that she wasn't losing her mind, she got up and walked around the rubble. She heard the beeping again, this time a lot closer, and fell to her knees, placing her ear to the dirt. She could hear what sounded like a computer running and then another beep! She started digging and, once she found a patch of metal, sent a small energy blast through the barrier. She jumped through the hole landing in a hallway. On either end was a door.

She walked to the one closest to her and peeped through a small window. She a wall of dirt and debris, and assumed that that was the lab that was destroyed. She looked back down the hall at the other door. She walked to the door and peeped through another window and saw another lab. She walked inside the lab and looked around. Noticing two pods against the wall, she walked over to look inside. Her heart dropped as she peaked inside the first one and saw the face of her twin brother. "17!" she exclaimed aloud. _**How can this be him? And if it is really him, how in the hell did he get here?**_ She looked at the other pod and, though she was scared to see what might be inside, she peaked in it as well. Her heart didn't drop this time, it completely stopped as she stepped backwards in shock. She didn't want to believe it, but with the blonde hair, earrings, and familiar facial features, there was another android 18 inside of the pod.

18 didn't know what to do. Should she wake them up? Should she just sit down there until they come around? Are they going to wake up? Should she tell someone? Her mind was going a million miles a minute and she felt like she was going to faint. She knew she had to get out of the lab, now! She turned to run out, but ran into the big computer in the center of the lab, it began making all kinds of beeping noises that she ignored. Reaching down to rub her knee, she said an obscenity and took off running.

Floating high above the rubble and buried lab, 18 tried to regain her composure. The only thing she could thing of at that moment was Krillin. Why she could only think of him at that moment confused her, but she knew that she had to let him know what she had found. With that, she flew off to the house that her, 17, and 16 had found him and the others at before Piccolo and 17 started fighting, hoping that he would be there.

* * *

Back down in the lab, the doors to the two pods slowly rose exposing the full bodies of the look-alike Androids 17 and 18. As they stepped out of there pods, Dr. Gero's voice came over the speaker. "My 17 and 18, go out and complete what your creator could not. Take over this Earth in the name of the Red Ribbon Army and kill Goku. You two are my ultimate creations and with your power you are unstoppable! Now Go! Go and Conquer!"

Their eyes illuminated in red as they slow walked out of the lab to complete their master's wishes.


	2. Chapter 2: Blast From the Past

**HeadsUp! This is going to be a pretty uneventful chapter. More of a filler kind of thing. **

**F****igured I'd let you all know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma were leaving the mall, heading back to their car. Vegeta was carrying baby Trunks in one arm and balancing a dozen bags and boxes in the other. He looked over at Bulma who was filing her nails as she walked. "You could help out, you know," he said.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled. "Well isn't this a Kodak moment," she exclaimed, reaching over to pinch Trunks's cheek. "You and your daddy look so handsome together," she said in a baby voice.

Bulma's messing around made Vegeta lose his balance for a second. "Stop it!" he barked. "If you make the child cry then he will be your problem!"

Bulma let go of Trunks and then grabbed Vegeta's cheek, pulling it every which way. "Vegeta don't be such a fuddy-duddy," she laughed. Vegeta yanked his face from her grip and glared at her as she kept laughing.

They reached the car and Vegeta began putting things in while Bulma barked orders of where everything should go. He was beginning to get frustrated as he balanced Trunks in one arm and attempted to put everything away with the other. "Look here woman…" he started, but was interrupted by the sound of something crashing and the screams of people. He and Bulma, along with some of the surrounding bystanders, looked into the sky and saw smoke rising a few blocks away.

Realizing that something was wrong, Vegeta forced Trunks into Bulma's arms and proceeded to fly off. "Stay here," he said to Bulma as he took off towards the smoke.

"Like hell I am," said Bulma as she quickly strapped Trunks into his carseat and steered her car towards the chaos.

* * *

Androids 17 and 18 were standing in the middle of an intersection. There was a huge crowd of people running in every direction and a car was planted in one the buildings. The two androids watched as the car caught on fire and exploded, which garnered a laugh from 17 and 18. Behind them was a police car, heading straight for them. 17 turned around just as the car was about to run them over and slammed his fist down on the front of the squad car. The tail of the car flew into the air and sent the two policemen flying out the windshield. They landed just behind the pair of androids. 17 pulled his fist out of the car, letting it fall back, and turned to face the policemen. "You two should really wear your seatbelts," he said. Looking past the two petrified policemen, he saw a whole squad of cop cars headed his and 18's way.

He gave her a knowing look and 18 picked up the wrecked car and chunked it at the squad of cars headed their way. It landed just in front of them, making them skid to a halt. Realizing they were out matched they quickly spun their cars around and left the area. 17 and 18 laughed as they watched the police cars retreat. They then looked down at the frozen cops still in front of them. 18 kneeled down right in front of them and said, "Boo!" making the two cops spring to their feet and run off. The androids laughed again at how helpless everyone seemed.

Vegeta landed behind them and proclaimed, "Look what we have here. The gruesome twosome back at it again." He took a close look at 18 and realized that she was wearing the same outfit that they had first met her in. "Guess someone's decided to go digging back through the old closet," commented Vegeta.

"Just when things were starting to get boring," said 17 "We get a new player in the game."

Vegeta scoffed. "I'm not a play thing, you freak. I'm here to put an end to this android nonsense."

"Well Vegeta, don't keep us waiting," challenged 18.

Vegeta lunged forward and punched 18 away. 17 tried to attack with a punch, but Vegeta disappeared. His eyes grew big with shock and before he could pull his fist back, Vegeta appeared beside him and kicked 17 into the air. Vegeta charged into the air in pursuit, but was cut off by the reappearance of 18. She caught him off guard with a strong punch, but he struck back with a kick to the stomach that knocked her into 17. The androids regained their composure as Vegeta appeared in the sky across from them. He waved his finger, signaling for them to attack again.

Pulling up, Bulma climbed out of the car and watched as Vegeta fought the androids. She pulled out her phone and began dialing a number until she noticed everything lighting up around her. She looked up as an energy beam was headed her way. She was about to scream when Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and deflected the blast. "Didn't I tell you to stay over there!" he yelled.

"But, I…"

"Shut up!" he interrupted and flew back into the sky. Realizing that fighting the androids in the city was dangerous, Vegeta charged at the androids with an energy ball in each hand and blasted the two away from the city.

* * *

"Androids!" exclaimed Krillin.

18 had just arrived at the Kame House and was trying to explain what she had found. Krillin was sitting outside moping when he first looked into the sky and saw what looked like 18. At first he thought he was imagining things until she boisterously landed and began talking about androids. Krillin really wished he had been imagining things.

"Yes!" she yelled back. "You have to do something!"

"Why me, we should be finding…." He started, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hold on," he said to 18.

She folded her arms as Krillin answered the phone and drew his head away as a voice began yelling at him through the phone. "Bulma wait a minute. Slow down I can't understand you," he said trying to calm her down.

"Vegeta...fighting….androids!...17 and 18! Hold on Bulma, 18 is standing right here in front of me."

"I don't care where she is! There are two androids fighting my one husband! So get your bald behind down here, Now!" yelled Bulma so loudly that 18 heard her.

"Okay, I'm coming!" he yelled back and hung up the phone in her face. He exhaled loudly and picked up the phone again to dial someone else. He looked as Master Roshi walked down the stairs. "What is all the yelling about?" he said, but froze the second he saw 18.

Roshi snaked down the stairs and began drooling and panting like a dog as he looked at 18. She tried to ignore him, but he was bothering her.

"Hello, Gohan it's me Krillin. We've got trouble," started Krillin. While he was on the phone, Roshi began pestering 18 with a barrage of questions. Some she answered, others she ignored. Realizing he was getting nowhere, he tried the direct approach by grabbing 18's butt.

"See you there," finished Krillin as he turned to see 18 slap Roshi out the door. "Let's boogie," he said as he and 18 ran out the door and took to the sky.

"Bye, Master Roshi," he called down to the old mad as his face was buried in the sand. Roshi replied with a thumbs up.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" asked 18, hoping she didn't hurt the man too much.

"You're not the first, nor will you be the last to slap that old man," laughed Krillin as he increased his speed, hoping he wouldn't be too late to help Vegeta.

* * *

**Uneventful, Told you so! Since I'm through with school I figure I'll probably be able to finish this story by the end of December, so I'll be posting a lot. Hopefully!**

**Hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Gotten a few guest reviews. So that's nice!**

**Anyways Later Taters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rematch!

**Had a pretty uneventful afternoon so I was able to finish my third installment. Yay! Plus I probably won't be able to post for the next two days so, why not!**

**Anyways Here's Ch.3! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Vegeta's blasts managed to push the androids all the way to the beach. They were sent crashing into the ocean as Vegeta landed and looked around at the crowd of people. _**This isn't much better**_, he thought. The androids slowly rose from the ocean and floated over to the beach. "Those are the monsters that were attacking the city!" yelled a woman. "Run!" yelled a man as the beach began clearing out. Vegeta looked around again with a smile. _**That's better.**_

"You guys really know how to clear an area," stated Vegeta as the androids landed on the sand with their arms folded.

17 smiled and replied, "We do our best."

"Shall we continue?" said 18 sounding annoyed.

Vegeta took his fighting stance in preparation. 18 was the first to attack, speeding at Vegeta with a punch. Vegeta blocked it and tried to attack with a punch of his own, but 18 jumped back, evading the punch, and ducked down as 17 jumped over her back and kicked Vegeta back into the sand.

While lying in the sand, Vegeta just barely avoided 18's fist as it collided with the ground. Vegeta jumped back and gazed upon a smiling 18. It was too late when he realized that he couldn't see 17. He popped out of the sand with a powerful uppercut that knocked Vegeta backwards. He was about to strike back when 17 ducked down at Vegeta's legs. He didn't realize what was going on until he felt a powerful blow in the back of his head.

18 had come up behind Vegeta with a clothesline while 17 had undercut Vegeta at his shins. Vegeta spun in the air and landed on his back in the sand. He could hear the androids laughing.

"I can't believe that worked 18," said 17.

"Told you it'd be funny," she replied still laughing.

Vegeta rose back to his feet with his blood boiling. "You think that was funny, huh? I'll show you two clowns funny," he said as he shot up his power and turned Super Saiyan.

"Do you Saiyans have any other tricks?" said 18 sounding unimpressed.

Vegeta turned his head to glare at her. While distracted, 17 leapt at Vegeta and nearly landed a solid punch, until a green hand grabbed a hand full of his hair and threw him across the beach, crashing into the sand. Vegeta, realizing that he had just been saved, looked into the air as the green arm retracted back to Piccolo.

"I don't need your help, Namekian," spat Vegeta.

"Save it Vegeta," replied Piccolo as he landed next to Vegeta. "I'm here whether you like it or not."

"Just know that I don't," scoffed Vegeta as he turned his back on Piccolo, facing 18. Piccolo turned his back as well, facing 17 as he retook his place on the sand.

"Longtime no see, 17," said Piccolo as he took his fighting stance.

17 merely smiled in reply. Piccolo and Vegeta lunged at their opponents just as the androids disappeared. Looking into the sky, the warriors quickly shot off in pursuit of the androids. Thunder spread across the sky as their battles started.

* * *

Krillin and 18 were just about to reach the city when Gohan flew into their group.

"So more androids, huh, Krillin?" remarked Gohan, looking back at 18.

Realizing what he might've been thinking, Krillin replied, "She's cool, Gohan. She's the one that told me about the androids."

Androids were still making Gohan feel uneasy, but he let it go and replied, "You said that Bulma said that they looked like 17 and 18. How can that be?"

Krillin looked at 18 for an answer, followed by Gohan. "I don't know!" she answered. "They just look like me and 17. That's all I know."

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll be as strong as you, too," shrugged Krillin. "If so, they should be easy to get rid of."

"Whatever," said 18 as she sped past Krillin and Gohan.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Krillin, looking at Gohan pitifully.

Gohan shrugged and sped off to catch up with 18.

Krillin dropped his head in disappointment.

* * *

The sky was alive with thunder as the four warriors battled in the sky. Vegeta was able to keep up with 18 now that she was on her own, but just barely. Piccolo, on the other hand, was having trouble in his fight with 17. Either Piccolo had gotten weaker or 17 had gotten stronger, and Piccolo seriously doubted that it was the former.

Vegeta had lunged at 18 with a punch, but she avoided it and knocked him down into the sand. Piccolo appeared on the sand as well, needing a breather from his battle. Jumping out of the sand, Vegeta landed next to Piccolo, trying to catch his breathe. "Namekian, is it me or have these androids gotten stronger?" asked Vegeta, making sure to keep his eyes trained on the fearsome androids in the sky.

"There is no doubt in my mind Vegeta. Last time I battled 17, we were practically an even match. After that time I spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, I should be stronger, but, as much as I hate to admit it, he's stronger than me." He looked in the sky and added, "Right now, he's just playing with me."

"So is the girl," said Vegeta. "It's just like back in the mountains. Playing games with me!" Vegeta was beginning to get angry, but he stopped when he heard the sound of a car pull up. He was hoping that it wasn't Bulma, but, upon seeing Hercule Satan, he would've begged her to be there.

"You two!" Hercule yelled pointing at the androids. "How dare you come to my city and attack my citizens?"

17 and 18 looked amused as they gazed down at Satan. "You know, we've been here for about two hours. Shouldn't you have come to stop us sooner?" said 17.

Hercule took a long pause before messily replying, "Don't worry about that…I-I had things to do!"

"Yes, 17. Don't bother the hero with such menial questions," said 18, stifling a laugh.

Hercule took a good look at her and realized that she was the girl that Cell spat out at the Cell Games. (Not really, but he doesn't know that.) Looking down at the ground, he realized that Piccolo and Vegeta were there. He took on a glum expression as he realized that this situation was far out of his hands. He turned around and tried to think of a way to get out of there without ruining his credit as a hero.

"Now's the part where the big oaf thinks of a way out of here," said Vegeta with a slight smile on his face.

"Guess he's gonna get another stomach ache," snickered Piccolo.

17 and 18 floated in the air staring at the back of Satan. "Can I kill him already?" asked 17.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said smiling at her brother. 17 placed his palm at Hercule and sent a massive energy wave in his direction.

Piccolo and Vegeta had been so caught up in mocking Hercule that they didn't realize that the energy wave was heading his way until it was too late. Hercule turned around and proclaimed, "I've got it!" just as the blast connected.

The androids were laughing as smoke filled the sky from the explosion. Vegeta and Piccolo turned back to them and were about to attack when they heard "Would you be still?"

They looked back at the smoke as Krillin appeared, carrying a squirming Mr. Satan. Gohan was carrying the petrified car driver. They landed and dropped off Satan and his driver. Turning to his driver, Satan said, "I think I'll let my students handle this one."

The driver gave him a "whatever" look and took off running, quickly followed by Hercule. They were all laughing until 18 appeared through the smoke. Thinking it was the attacking android, Piccolo and Vegeta both fired powerful energy blasts at her, which she narrowly avoided. Gohan and Krillin managed to keep their friends from ripping the innocent android to shreds by pointing into the sky, showing that the other 18 was still up there with 17. Taking a closer look at the two, they realized that they were wearing different outfits.

"So if you are here," started Vegeta "Who is that?" He said pointing to the other 18.

They all looked into the sky as the other 18 exclaimed, "YOU!" pointing down at their eighteen.

* * *

**18 has met 18 and 18 doesn't sound too happy to see her counterpart! What will happen now!**

**[Announcer] Tune in next time for an action packed episode of Dragon Ball Z!**

**Later Taters!**


	4. Chapter 4: When 18 met 18

**So 18 finally meets 18 in this chapter.**

**For the sake of limiting confusion, 18 = Good Girl & Eighteen = Bad Girl. I reread this a few times to make sure I didn't misuse the names, but we are all human. So if I did, forgive me!**

**Anyways! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU!" exclaimed Eighteen, pointing down at 18.

"Looks like she knows you," replied Vegeta, looking at 18. She broke her gaze at Eighteen to look at Vegeta and was about to reply something, but, before she could speak, Eighteen appeared in front of her with a powerful punch.

18 was knocked deep into the sand, as the others watched in astonishment. Eighteen then sent a powerful blast into the hole that blew up the entire area. The warriors managed to escape into the air and avoid any damage from the explosion. Eighteen also reappeared in the air next to 17.

Krillin looked down in the massive cloud of sand and yelled, "18!" He feared the worst for the android and looked back at 17 and Eighteen, as they wore broad smiles on their faces. "You monster!" he yelled at Eighteen. She looked over at Krillin and chuckled.

He was about to charge at her until 18 appeared behind her and kicked her across the sky. 17 was in shock as he watched Eighteen fly across the air. He was about to attack 18 when Krillin tackled him away, yelling, "Stay away from her."

"Get off me, you pest," barked 17 as he managed to break Krillin's grip and push him away. 17 put up his hand to blast Krillin, but Gohan appeared and pushed his hand away just as the blast was released, barely missing Krillin. With a strong grip on 17's arm, Gohan pulled him forward and knocked him back with a strong punch. 17 fell back a few feet before catching himself; he took his fighting stance in preparation of another attack.

Eighteen recovered and was about to lunge back at 18 when Piccolo appeared in between the two. He yelled, "Stop!" stopping everyone from their impending battles. Looking at Eighteen, he said, "I don't like not knowing things, so I want answers."

Looking over his shoulder, she saw 17 and gave him a nod towards the ground. The androids quickly flew to the sand and stood next to each other, watching the fighters slowly land a safe distance away.

"What's going on," started Piccolo "I assume that I already know why you two are here," he said looking at 17 and Eighteen. "So tell me why there are two of you," he said looking at Eighteen.

"Because that mistake right there," replied Eighteen, pointing at 18. "Is a prototype. We are the original 17 and 18," she finished, gesturing between her and 17.

"You lie!" spat 18.

Eighteen smiled and replied, "I don't. But if you don't believe me, answer me this. Why is it that we are clearly stronger than you or, that even bigger mistake, 17 were?"

18 pondered over the question and grunted at the thought of her and her 17 being prototypes.

Eighteen chuckled at the angered look on 18's face. "It goes deeper than just strength, 18. We are faster and much more efficient than you and your brother."

"Answer me this, Ms. Original," hissed 18 "Why did Gero activate us prototypes and not you originals?"

"We weren't complete yet," she replied. "I admit, you two were the originals at first, but after Gero realized that you two were disloyal and rebellious, he decided to build _better _androids. Instead of having humans with robotic accessories, he created us as robots with human accessories. He made our brains more similar to 16's while maintaining your bodies through a cloning process, making us more robot than human. Gero figured that your human sides were what made you so rebellious. We also have the ability to sense power levels in both androids and living creatures. I guess you can say we are pretty much perfect."

18 balled her hands into fists as she realized what Eighteen was saying had to be true. The realization that she was just a prototype angered her beyond belief. Everyone watched as she trembled with anger. Krillin reached out to try and console her, but, the second he touched her skin, he drew back realizing she was scolding to the touch. "That is another little defect," said Eighteen, watching what had happened to Krillin. "Their body temperature can rage out of control so easily," she laughed.

Ignoring 18, Vegeta said, "Well I hate to rain on your parade, but Kakarot is dead. So there is really no mission for you to complete."

"We know all about Goku, Cell, and even you," replied 17, pointing at Gohan. He then quickly jumped into the sky, retrieving something. He reappeared in front of the others, showing a bug-like robot. "Video recorder," he said "They monitored everything during the Cell Games." He crushed the bug and retreated back to Eighteen with a smile.

"Now that you know everything," started Eighteen "Let me kill her and then we can get around to killing all of you." Looking at 17, she said, "Make sure no one bothers me." 17 nodded in reply as Eighteen took a step forward.

Krillin leaped in front of 18 and said, "I won't let you hurt her."

Eighteen laughed as she took another step forward, unafraid of Krillin's challenge. Krillin readied for an attack until he saw his friends back away. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, looking around at them.

"This is between them," said Piccolo, not meeting Krillin's gaze.

"Let them kill each other. One less android in this world won't bother me," said Vegeta.

Krillin looked back at Gohan, hoping he would do something, but he only said, "I'm sorry, Krillin," and moved away from the impending battle.

Krillin wasn't going to allow 18 to just get beaten like that. It didn't matter if his friends didn't want to help, he would do everything he could to protect her. Just as he was about to attack the nearing Eighteen, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a determined expression crossed over 18's face. "I can handle this," she said.

"But…" Krillin said, but was interrupted as 18 carefully pushed him to the side.

Staring directly at Eighteen, she replied, "It is time for Ms. Original to find out what this prototype can do!"

18 leapt at Eighteen with a punch, but it went through an afterimage. Catching herself before she hit the sand, 18 looked around trying to find Eighteen. She fell back as she felt a fist connect with her jaw. She tried to attack back, but realized that Eighteen had disappeared again. _**She's so fast**_, she thought. She caught a glimpse of Eighteen in the corner of her eye and tried to blast her, but she missed. Looking around, she tried blasting again, but missed the second time as well. Eighteen punched her in the back, knocking 18 forward a bit before she tried to swing back at an already gone Eighteen. She got hit in the face again and tried to attack back, but again Eighteen was gone. Feeling like she was trying to hit a ghost, 18 got fed up and began shooting energy blasts in all directions. The Z fighters and 17 did the best they could to evade 18's barrage of blasts.

Her attack was getting out of hand and Vegeta was about to put an end to her barrage, but 18 finally hit her mark as Eighteen came back into view. With Eighteen in sight, 18 charged at her with a powerful flurry of punches and kicks. She tried to top off her attack with a powerful punch, but Eighteen avoided it by jumping into the air. 18 flew off in pursuit as their battle continued in the sky.

At first it seemed like 18 had hope, but, as their battle continued in the air, it was painfully obvious that Eighteen really wasn't trying. "Someone has to stop this," Krillin said, looking at the others.

"Why," laughed Vegeta "I love a good cat fight."

Krillin thought about knocking that smile off Vegeta's face, but was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a loud smack and turned to see 18 plummet out of the sky and into the sand. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as Eighteen landed on top of 18 and began pummeling her.

Krillin leapt into the air and was about to help until 17 appeared in front of him and backhanded Krillin back to the ground. "Sorry, but this is between the ladies," he said, making sure no one else was going to try and step in.

17 turned his head just in time to see Eighteen be engulfed in a massive energy blast that sent her skyrocketing into the sky. "Eighteen!" he yelled.

"She did it!" hollered Krillin as he jumped up and down in joy. He watched as the bashed 18 slowly rose back to her feet.

Everyone else looked into the sky expecting to see Eighteen. Since she didn't have an energy signature they couldn't sense if she was actually defeated or not, but by the smile on 17's face, they could only assume that she wasn't.

The broad smile that was once on Krillin's face had been replace with a look of horror as he saw Eighteen reappear and grab 18 by her throat, lifting her into the air. Krillin's gasp caught everyone's attention as they looked back at the scene in front of them.

18 released a horrid yelp as Eighteen's grip tightened. Any thought of attacking eluded her as she gasped for air. Eighteen placed her palm at the side of 18's face as a bead-like ball of energy appeared. "This is the part where you die," said Eighteen looking directly into 18's eyes.

Suddenly, she paused. The two androids' locked eyes began flashing red and their bodies became encased in a bright light. Everyone watched in astonishment as the two illuminated figures rose into the air. High in the air, the two bodies merged into one and released an incredibly bright light that blinded everyone as it roared in the air, power evident in its voice.

* * *

**Whoa! So here comes Super Android 18! Will she be Friend or Foe?**

**Gohan is all SS2 so 17 might need help. [Possible Foe]**

**BUT!**

**We have yet to see exactly how strong this original 17 is, so the Z fighters might need help. [Possible Friend]**

**Who knows? I do! And you're just gonna have to check in next time.**

**Later Taters!**


	5. Chapter 5: Solara, the Super Android

**Okay! So it was brought to my attention by Simgr101 that I had a small plot hole. If anyone else noticed it, I went back and altered the explanation to the androids a little bit in my last chapter. So now I hope I've patched my hole. If something is still missing, just go with it.**

**For those that didn't notice, well we're just going to keep on trucking.**

**Anyways! It's time to meet Super Android 18! Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

As the light faded, everyone looked into the sky. Eighteen and 18 were no longer there, but replaced with a new lady. Her face closely resembled 18's, but looked slightly more mature. She had long flowing blonde hair that stopped halfway down her back. She wore a violet colored fur vest over a black tank top that tucked inside of a dark pair of jeans that extended into her knee-high boots. To the others, she looked more like she belonged on a runway than there with them.

They watched as she took in her new body, seeming just as surprised as the others. 17 slowly flew up towards the girl, circling her as he got a closer view. She gave him a blank stare before saying, "What?" Her voice vaguely resembled 18's, but it was definitely different.

"Eighteen, is that you?" he carefully asked.

"No," she simply stated, staring at 17.

"But…" started 17, but was cut off by the girl's disappearance. He looked around before realizing that she was now on the sand, across from the others.

Her sudden appearance in front of the Z fighters surprised them. They took a step back as she stared at them blankly. "18?" said Krillin.

The girl replied, "No." She took a moment to look over each of them before floating back into the sky, stopping a fair distance from 17.

Everyone watched the girl, not knowing what she could possibly be planning. Looking down at the others, she smiled, finally showing some sign of emotion. "I am not 18," she said. "I guess I'm sort of like the super android 18, but that name is such a drag. So, call me Solara."

"Solara?" said 17 as he hovered towards her. "But, how did you…" he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"How did I ever come to be?" she said, finishing 17's question. He nodded in reply.

"I figure you will all want to know the same thing?" she asked while looking down at the others, figuring that they heard what she had said to 17.

Piccolo replied, "Yes," answering for everyone.

"Well…" she started, looking into the sky as if trying to find the right words. "When Dr. Gero began work on the newer androids he realized that he didn't have the heart to destroy the humanoid androids. No matter how rebellious they could be. Understanding that there would possibly be two sets of androids walking around, he decided to add combining software into both sets of androids. By simply locking eyes, 17 and 17 would mesh into Super 17; and 18 and 18 would mesh into the lovely figure before you," she said flashily signaling to herself.

She added, "With the possibility of having a super 17 and 18 around, he also adjusted Cell's software as well. So that no matter what stage of transformation he is in, if Cell were to absorb super 17 and 18 or two 17s and two 18s he would transform into Super Cell. If you think the Cell you fought was tough, you would've stood zero chance of beating Super Cell. In a way, I guess I owe you guys. The thought of ever being a part of that disgusting creature sickens me to my stomach," she finished, waving her hand around dismissively.

"Whoa!" exclaimed 17 "I can't believe the old man was smart enough to do that." A broad smile crossed his face as he thought of what it would be like to be Super 17. He looked at Solara and proclaimed, "I'm built to be stronger than you, so if I transformed to Super 17 I bet I'd be unstoppable. After all, my sensors can tell that you are incredibly…" he was cut off by the grip of Solara's hand around his throat.

"Super 17? HA! Sorry sweetheart, but you won't be seeing that anytime soon," she squeezed tighter on 17's throat. "The thing is, I don't like people being stronger than me and you would definitely be stronger if I let you see Super 17. I know it is still up in the air as to whether or not the prototype 17 is dead, but I'm not going to take any chances."

"But, I'm your brother," he managed to squeak.

"No, you are Eighteen's brother. You mean nothing to Solara," she said as she delivered a powerful punch to 17's stomach. As he doubled over in pain, she kicked him in his chin, knocking 17 deep into the atmosphere. With one hand raised over her head, Solara released a massive energy wave at the dazed android. The blast completely engulfed 17 and, as it ignited with 17's bomb, completely illuminated the sky.

Back on the ground, the others could clearly feel the intensity of the explosion. They were so taken aback by what had just happened that they lost their ability to speak for a moment. As the light faded, Solara looked down on the Z fighters and said, "Ooh-Wee! Good thing I got him way up there. That blast would've wiped out a couple cities." She smiled down at everyone as they looked at her, even more surprised from her cold words.

"She's a monster," exclaimed Piccolo.

"He was your brother, Eighteen. How could you kill him like that?" announced Krillin.

"First off, my name is Solara. Just because I'm a combination of those two weaklings doesn't mean I identify with them. I am my own individual with my own brain. Secondly, I couldn't have 17 turning into Super 17. I plan on taking over this planet as the sole ruler. I need no assistance or anyone to challenge me."

"So that's your game," said Vegeta "World domination."

"You are correct," she replied "Now, if there are no more interruptions, let's get on with bigger business." Pointing her manicured nail at Gohan, she said, "C'mon darling. After I kill you, I can take over in peace."

Gohan was frozen in fear. He hadn't fought anyone as strong as her since Cell. All he could think of at that moment was his father. Gohan knew that Goku would know what to do, he always did. But, he wasn't there and Gohan couldn't help but remind himself that it was all his fault. While Gohan was deep in his thoughts, Vegeta turned to the super android and said, "Look at the big bad android, coming here to pick fights with a helpless child. What's wrong? Are you too scared to fight a grown man?"

"No, Vegeta," said Solara, giving him an amused look. "I can't help that the child is twice as strong as you."

Vegeta glared at her and said, "I don't need half of my power to defeat you!"

Folding her arms, Solara paused and finally said, "Sweetie, you need all of it and sooo much more."

He was about to charge at Solara until she held up a finger, signaling him to wait. "We have a visitor coming," she said, looking back towards the city. The others followed her gaze and saw Trunks heading for them.

"Here comes Trunks!" exclaimed Gohan, happy to have another Super Saiyan there with them.

Trunks landed alongside the others and took a moment to stare at Solara before saying, "I came back to let you all know that I got rid of my android problem, but it appears that you all still have one. So who is she? She sort of looks like 18."

"Technically, she is the super android form of 18, but she prefers to be called Solara," said Piccolo.

"Super android?" questioned Trunks.

"To make a long story short," started Krillin. "Dr. Gero made a second set of 17 and Eighteen, and, when our 18 locked eyes with the other Eighteen, they combined to make her."

"I assume super android also means super strong, so how strong are we talking?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta scoffed and replied, "Like it matters. I will destroy this bucket of bolts and rid the planet of these infernal robots once and for all"

Vegeta slowly floated up to face Solara as Trunks said, "Be careful, Father."

Though he remained stoic on the outside, Piccolo was stunned by Vegeta's proclamation. He was sure that Vegeta had nearly maxed out his power in their joint fight against 17 and Eighteen. So how could Vegeta possibly stand a chance against Solara? Looking at the frightened look on Gohan's face, Piccolo thought, _**I don't know what you have planned Vegeta, but I sure hope it works.**_

As Vegeta came to a halt in front of her, Solara said, "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Prepare yourself android, I am about to turn you into scrap metal," replied Vegeta, taking a fighting stance.

"Let's make this quick, Vegeta," said Solara, flipping her long hair out of her face. "I have a planet to conquer."

* * *

**So Vegeta is about to take on Solara. Is he crazy?! or Does the saiyan prince have a master plan devised?!**

**The only way to know is to tune in next time.**

**Later Taters =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Vegeta's Desperate Attack

**It's been a while since I posted. Been caught up in Christmas shopping. But, I'm back now!**

**Anyways, Vegeta takes on Solara!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Krillin and the others watched as Vegeta and Solara floated high in the sky. It was hard to tell from such a far distance, but, to Krillin, Vegeta looked nervous. He had never seen Vegeta so unsure of himself before. _**This is bad,**_ he thought. _**There's no way Vegeta can beat her. We need Gohan.**_ He looked over at Gohan and could see the fear written all over his face. He just couldn't understand why? Gohan had to be the strongest person in the universe now that he defeated Cell. He was about to say something until the sound of clashing power brought Krillin out of his thoughts.

He looked up as Vegeta and Solara began fighting. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Solara actually had her hands behind her back and was fighting Vegeta with her legs. She had a broad smile on her face as she dodged each of Vegeta's punches. Even from such a far distance, Krillin could see the anger boiling inside of Vegeta.

Krillin watched as Solara dove under one of Vegeta's punches and came up with a powerful kick to Vegeta's chin. She laughed as blood spewed from his mouth. Enraged, Vegeta spun around and delivered a powerful boot to Solara's face, sending her back a few yards before catching herself. Vegeta cunningly smiled as Solara glared at him.

After that powerful kick, Krillin thought that Vegeta might stand a fighter's chance after all. _**C'mon Vegeta.**_ He looked over at Gohan again. _**Right now, you are our best bet.**_

* * *

"You might want to rethink that," Vegeta said, gesturing to Solara's arms.

"Don't push your luck. When I start using my hands, you die," replied Solara.

Vegeta stiffened at the comment. He looked down at Gohan and replied,"Well I'm not dead yet. So, bring it on!"

Solara suddenly shot beams out of her eyes. Vegeta barely missed the beams, but his ear got nicked. In his momentary distraction, Solara lunged forward and planted her boot in his stomach. As Vegeta doubled over in pain, Solara tried to kick him with her free foot, but Vegeta caught it. He was about to attack with a punch, but Solara shot another beam from her eyes that Vegeta barely dodged. While distracted again, Solara connected with another strong kick across Vegeta's face.

She began attacking the Saiyan prince in a combination of kicks and eyebeams that kept Vegeta on his toes as he tried to dodge. After five minutes of the attack, Vegeta spiked his energy and blew Solara away. Vegeta quickly flew at Solara and delivered a powerful punch that knocked the super android out of her wits. While dazed, Vegeta unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Solara. To top off his attack, Vegeta punched Solara hard in the stomach, making her double over. He then elbowed her across the back, sending her crashing into the water. Finally, Vegeta released a huge energy blast at the water, hoping to finish Solara off.

Everyone watched in astonishment. Could Vegeta really have just defeated Solara so easily? They got their answer as Solara appeared just above the surface of the water. Vegeta gaped as he noticed that she had no scratches on her whatsoever. She slowly rose back into the air to face Vegeta.

"I think I may have underestimated you, Vegeta," she said, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "Don't get me wrong. I can still beat you. Easily I might add. But, if I let myself get too cocky, you might actually do some real damage. With that being said, I think I'm going to fight you with my hands now." She took a moment to stretch her arms and added, "Continue whenever you're ready."

Vegeta growled angrily, realizing that he may have gotten into more trouble than he expected.

* * *

"Did you see that?" yelled Trunks. "That blast plus the attack should've did some damage, but she doesn't have a scratch on her!"

Piccolo hated to admit it, but Trunks was right. That attack would've at least put some damage on Cell, but Solara was perfectly fine. _**Could she be as strong as Cell, **_he thought. Piccolo watched as Solara and Vegeta continued their battle. He deeply hoped that he was wrong because if he wasn't, the Earth may be in huge danger.

* * *

Solara lunged forward in an attempt to kick Vegeta in his side, but he caught her foot under his arm. Vegeta began spinning her around, increasing his speed with every rotation. He suddenly released Solara's foot, letting her plummet into the ocean. He quickly bolted in after her.

Vegeta floated dumbfounded under the water. He was positive that Solara had been thrown in there, but Vegeta couldn't find her. Since he couldn't sense her energy, Vegeta had no way of knowing that Solara had suddenly appeared behind him. She floated there smiling while shadowing Vegeta's movements as he scanned the ocean for her. Vegeta suddenly caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and was about swim away, but Solara caught him by violently clapping her hands on either side of Vegeta's face. The attack made Vegeta release the breath that he was holding and now he was struggling for air.

He tried to swim up to the top, but Solara cut him off and punched him back to the ocean floor. Vegeta landed with a thud and Solara floated down on top of him, pinning him to the floor. She smiled as he began choking on the water. Vegeta struggled to get her off of him, but the lack of air was making him feel weak. After three minutes, Vegeta began fading, but just as things were getting dark he saw the wide smile on Solara's face. Angered by her amusement, Vegeta surged his energy and broke free of Solara's grip. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a head-butt. While Solara was dazed, Vegeta flipped over, and, using the ocean floor to propel himself, booted Solara out of the water.

He quickly appeared above water as well and gasped for air. He shot Solara a dirty look as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

Finally catching his breath, he said, "Enough games android. I want a serious fight."

Solara shrugged. "It's your funeral." She suddenly disappeared, shocking Vegeta.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of her and disappeared in pursuit. The crashing of thunder appeared all over the area. Above the water, in the sky, and even on the sand. Everyone jumped as they heard the crash come from behind them. They turned to see Vegeta and Solara brawl just above the sand. Then, they disappeared again.

Everyone except Gohan was having trouble keeping up. They could follow their movements, but couldn't see the fight as clear as Gohan was.

"It seems like father has gotten a little stronger," said Trunks.

"Well, he has been training like a man possessed since the Cell games," said Krillin.

There was a loud clash of power as Solara and Vegeta reappeared, fist to fist. They jumped back away from each other. Vegeta was trying to catch his breath as Solara smile at him.

"Don't you think Gohan has seen enough?" she said.

Vegeta grew wide eyed at the comment and then he started smiling. "So you figured me out?" he replied smiling.

"I'm a little embarrassed that I didn't catch on sooner, but it makes sense. Goku fought Cell to prepare Gohan for his fight and you are doing the same."

"I can admit when I'm out matched and I knew that Gohan is our best bet for beating you. So if Kakarot can do it, why can't I?" shrugged Vegeta.

"I'm afraid you forgot an important element that differs between what you're doing and what Goku did," Solara said with a wicked smile on her face.

Vegeta gave her a puzzling look.

"Goku had the rules of the Cell Games to fall back on. Sweetie, there is no giving up in this fight. You either die or live."

Vegeta swallowed hard as the realization hit. He looked down at Gohan again. Vegeta had allowed him to view the fight with Solara and see some of her moves, but he still looked scared to fight. Vegeta grunted and looked back at Solara.

"You were a nice warm up," she said before disappearing.

Vegeta looked around again, but she was moving entirely too fast for him to comprehend.

She suddenly reappeared in front of him. Vegeta tried to attack, but Solara beat him to it with an uppercut. Vegeta flew deep into the atmosphere. He managed to catch himself just as Solara appeared above him. With her hands clasped together, she knocked Vegeta out of the sky. As he plummeted towards the ocean, Solara delivered a mid-air kick to his back, making Vegeta pierce through the air like a falling star. She was hot on his tail with an energy orb in her hand.

After Vegeta crashed into the ocean, Solara stopped just at the water's surface and sent a massive energy beam at the fallen warrior. The oceanic area erupted in explosion as Solara's blast connected.

The others gasped as they felt Vegeta's energy drop to nothing. Solara hovered over the water with her back to the others. She looked down into the water, when there was no sign of Vegeta she released a heavy sigh. "Well that was uneventful," she said aloud. A bead-like light began flashing in the white of her eye, indicating a huge power level rising. She didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

Trunks' power was raging out of control. He had just watched as his father was killed by another android. He was tired of androids and wanted every last one of them dead. He turned Super Saiyan and shot towards Solara. Just as his fist was about to connect with the back of her head, Solara ducked down and elbowed Trunks hard in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain as he floated back away from the powerful android.

"How did you really think this would turn out?" she said when she turned to face him.

Trunks gritted his teeth and lunged forward in another attack. Solara shook her head and disappeared, avoiding the attack. She reappeared behind him and, grabbing a hand full of his hair, threw him into the sky. Trunks flipped over to stop himself, but Solara quickly came in with a fierce punch to his stomach, making Trunks spit up blood as he doubled over in pain. She placed her palm in front of her face and said, "Sorry kid, but it's time you follow your father." Trunks closed his eyes in expectation of death.

Solara's eye sensor began flashing again as Vegeta busted out of the water and delivered a rattling uppercut to Solara, knocking her high into the sky. After catching herself, she looked back down at Vegeta. His clothes were shredded and he had many battle wounds. "You know, I didn't want to put too much into that blast because I was worried it might've shot into the Earth's core. Guess I could've put a little more into it."

Trunks looked at his father. He was glad that he was alive, but his energy was drained. He couldn't even maintain Super Saiyan anymore. "Well don't just stare at me boy. We have an android to fight," said Vegeta. The fact that Vegeta was saying that they would fight her together was proof enough that he was drained. Trunks smiled and nodded. Looking back at Solara he had a feeling that this wouldn't last long.

* * *

The others watched as Vegeta and Trunks took on Solara. She was picking them apart. Vegeta was barely able to hold an offense against her and Trunks wasn't even able to land a punch.

Gohan watched in horror as Solara began using Vegeta as a baseball bat against Trunks. _**I can't beat her. She's too strong. **_Gohan dropped to his knees as Trunks yelled in pain from the strong kick his stomach.

Piccolo was about to jump in and help until Solara appeared in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, then flew back up to Trunks and Vegeta. Piccolo's fists began trembling as his anger rose. He looked over at Gohan.

"What are you doing Gohan!" said Piccolo. "You have to get up there and help!"

"I can't Piccolo. She's too strong. She's even stronger than Cell," replied Gohan.

"So are you, Gohan. You have the power. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Believing in myself is what got my dad killed. I can't make a mistake like that again."

Krillin ran over and tried shaking some sense into Gohan. "You can do it, Gohan! You are the strongest person in the universe. You can beat her."

"No I can't," said Gohan as tears began to fall. "But my dad could. But he's not here and it's all my fault."

Krillin and Piccolo were brought away from their rally when they heard a loud clash. They turned to see Trunks fly across the sky and into one of the islands far from shore. Solara now had Vegeta by the throat.

"_Gohan what are you doing?"_

"Daddy?!"

"_Yes, son. Now why aren't you fighting."_

"I can't beat her dad. She's too strong."

"_You said the same thing about Cell, but look what happened."_

"I had everyone else's help last time."

"_Gohan, you have to have confidence. If you don't win, well at least you tried. But, if you don't try, you're giving up before the fight even starts."_

"But…"

"_No buts! You can do this. Now go show that android what you are made of."_

"That's it!" said Piccolo. He was about to charge at Solara, but stopped when he felt the familiar surge of Gohan's power.

He turned to look at Gohan, but he was gone.

* * *

"This time I'll make sure you die, Vegeta," said Solara.

Vegeta's limp body blew in the wind in reply.

Solara snickered and Vegeta into the air. She raised her hand over her to blast him, but, just as her sensor began flashing, he suddenly disappeared.

She looked back down as SS2 Gohan stared back at her with Vegeta under his arm. Gohan suddenly disappeared, placing Vegeta down in the sand, and rejoined Solara.

"Look who's finally come out to play," she said with a smile.

"Cell had the same smile on his face before I started pounding him," replied Gohan with a frown.

"I assure you, I'm stronger than Cell," said Solara sliding into a fighting stance.

"So am I," said Gohan, going to his fighting stance as well.

* * *

**Gohan is finally ready to fight! Solara is about to get the smackdown! Right?**

**Guess you'll have to check back next time, to find out.**

**Later Taters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Solara's Power

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I know I did! Anyway it is story time!**

**So Gohan finally takes on Solara in this chapter. It's going to be all about their fight. Solara is going to show a couple special moves and Gohan is going to show that he isn't scared of her.**

**Anyways! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't push so hard, Goku," said King Kai.

"I'm sorry, King Kai. I'm just so excited for Gohan. This is his first real challenge since transforming," replied Goku with a big smile on his face.

Thanks to King Kai, Goku has been watching the fight with the androids since 17 and Eighteen's first appearance. Now that he has convinced Gohan to fight Solara, he is more excited than ever.

"Well Goku you say that like Cell was a pushover," remarked King Kai.

"Before he came back, Cell was easily beaten by Gohan. Even after losing a lot of energy and getting his arm damaged, Gohan was still able to hold his own against Cell when he returned. So, to say Cell was a challenge is a bit of an exaggeration. But, I have a feeling Solara is going to put his power to the ultimate test."

_**Let's just hope Gohan doesn't fail**,_ thought King Kai.

* * *

Krillin and the others watched as Solara and Gohan stared each other down. Neither one making any hasty movements. To Krillin, it felt like they'd been floating up there forever, but it was probably just fifteen minutes. In the passing time, Piccolo had flown off and retrieved Trunks. He was hurt, but he wasn't too badly damaged. Vegeta, on the other hand, barely had enough energy to stand, so he took a seat on the sand instead.

"Look at 'em up there," started Piccolo "They're like statues. Watching each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Trunks laughed. "With Gohan up there, this shouldn't last too long and we'll finally be through with these androids."

Krillin couldn't help, but feel bad. He knew Gohan would be able to defeat her and if Solara was destroyed, 18 would be as well. _**Another opportunity lost,**_ he thought.

* * *

Solara watched Gohan carefully. She knew he was far stronger than the others and she would have to be careful. _**That fight with Vegeta must've clued him in on more than I thought. He knows I want him to attack first. Smart kid.**_

"I know I'm beautiful Gohan, but it is rude to stare," she said, hoping to get a rise out of him.

Gohan said nothing.

"Too scared to attack? You should be. This won't last long."

Gohan continued his silent stare.

"I can't…"

"Would you shut up and fight already?"

Solara took a moment to scowl at Gohan and eventually did as he asked. She quickly charged at him with a punch. Gohan evaded it by quickly flying down. His fast reaction surprised Solara. She looked down at him as he stared back at her. _**He's pretty fast. Let's see how quick the little Super Saiyan can move,**_ she thought.

She dove at Gohan much faster than earlier and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. Her attack pushed Gohan throughout the sky, but he managed to dodge each of her punches and kicks. Gohan finally disappeared, shocking Solara as she looked around. Gohan reappeared to the side of Solara and launched at her with a boot to the face. She was knocked back a few yards before stopping. She gave Gohan an amused look.

"Aren't you the fast one? This may be a more interesting fight than I expected. Guess I'm really going to have to turn things up," Solara said with a smile.

She suddenly charged at Gohan using her super speed, but Gohan disappeared before she could reach him. She threw up her right arm to block a punch by Gohan. He was surprised, but continued to fight, with a barrage of fists that Solara blocked. She suddenly threw a fist at Gohan's impending punch. The two fists collided with a loud clash of thunder. They both gave each other confident smiles.

They both began clashing again. Fist to fist. Knee to knee. Leg to leg. It was apparent that the two fighters knew a lot about each other's fighting styles. With one final fist to fist clash, Solara and Gohan jumped away from each other.

"So you're not holding back anymore?" asked Gohan.

"You could see right through my little act, huh?" replied Solara, giving Gohan a mock pout. "I just wanted to see how you fought. You're an impressive little scamp. You're still not going to win, though."

"Oh, really?" said Gohan, folding his arms with a smile.

"Yes," she simply replied, looking Gohan directly in the eyes.

Solara's eyes started shining and suddenly, Gohan couldn't move.

Gohan struggled, but his body wouldn't budge. "What did you do to me?" he struggled to say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that. It's an old trick from one of the Red Ribbon Army's generals, except it is more enhanced. I like to call it the Blue Special. Do you wanna see why it is special?"

Solara held out two fingers and wagged them around, moving Gohan. She giggled then used her fingers to pull Gohan towards her. Once he got close enough, she punch him back, but stopped him using her fingers. "This is going to be fun," she said.

She began pulling Gohan towards her and knocking him back like a paddle ball. After the fifth knock back, Solara flung Gohan's body at the sand. He crashed deep inside. Using her fingers, she pushed him over slightly and pulled him out. She then moved him over again and slammed Gohan back inside. She continued this hill and valley motion for a couple yards, finally stopping once Gohan reached his friends. She quickly pulled Gohan out of the hole, speeding him towards her. Just as Gohan came into reaching distance, Solara did a backflip kick and knocked Gohan out of the air. Before Gohan reached the water, Solara gave him a push with her psychic power. Gohan pierced through the water and crashed into the sea floor.

With Gohan buried in the sea floor, Solara began pushing him around underneath the floor. Gohan's controlled movements ripped the sea floor apart as he tunneled underneath. Tired with that form of punishment, Solara pulled Gohan back into the air with her. Despite what she had put him through, Gohan looked okay, except for his clothing which had been shredded. He managed to squeeze out a small smile.

Solara grunted. "Let's see if you smile through this," she said. Using both hands, Solara threw Gohan high into the sky. Her eyes sparkled again and Gohan exploded, lighting up the entire sky.

Solara placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. "Poor kid. Wish he could've lasted longer, but oh well." She turned around and seeing the horrified looks on everyone's face, she smiled.

Suddenly, her eye sensor began flashing again. She turned just as Gohan connected with a fierce punch to her face. She was knocked back a couple of yards before finally catching herself.

"How did you escape the blast?!" she yelled.

"Frieza did a similar attack on dad. If Dad could out run Frieza's, I figured I could out run yours"

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Solara said under her breath.

* * *

"I can't believe Gohan made it out of that explosion!" exclaimed Krillin.

"That's impossible. It completely surrounded him," remarked Trunks.

"Trunks you have to understand. Those two are fighting on a level that none of us can comprehend and they haven't even gotten started yet," said Piccolo.

They all turned as they heard the sound of cars pulling up. People began piling out of the vans with cameras and microphones. It appeared that reporters from every major news station were coming to view the fight. Amongst the crowd they noticed Hercule Satan. Piccolo managed to get his attention and angrily called him down to them.

"Can you get rid of these people?" asked Piccolo.

"Well…um…they came to see their hero battle the android," meekly replied Satan.

"The hero is battling the android," Trunks said, pointing to the continued battle of Solara and Gohan. "You and these people are just in the way."

"Hey, I helped you know," fired back Hercule. He shrank back down under the narrowing eyes of Trunks.

"Can't you make up some excuse about your students again?" asked Krillin.

"Everyone wants to see me fight," said Hercule, sounding helpless.

"We can always call Gohan down so you can fight her" said Vegeta.

Hercule jumped back and shook his head. He looked nervous. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Solara. "Can't you get them to fly away? I can't fly so that can be my excuse, at least until I can find a plane."

"Whatever. Just make sure they don't follow us," replied Piccolo. Linking his mind with Gohan's, Piccolo asked Gohan to move their fight away from the mainland.

Gohan quickly flew off with Solara hot on his tail. Piccolo turned to the others, "Let's go." He looked at Hercule, "Keep them away."

"But, how do I…"

"I don't care! Just make sure they don't follow. We can't guarantee their safety."

"Okay," replied Hercule, hanging his head low as everyone flew off.

He turned to the puzzling looks on the reporters' faces. _**Great, how am I going to get out of **__**this,**_ he thought.

* * *

After flying far away from the mainland, Gohan stopped just above an island. Solara came to a stop not too far away from him.

"Moving the fight away from the city was very noble, but I'm afraid it wasn't very good for you. Now, I can really let you have it," said Solara, lunging at Gohan.

She flew at Gohan so fast that he didn't have time to counter or block. She landed a fierce punch to his jaw, before he could move away from her, Solara grabbed him by his hair and threw him down to the island. Gohan recovered and landed on his feet just as Solara closed in with another punch. He jumped into the air connecting his knee with Solara's fist. The clash of their powers pushed them away from each other momentarily. Gohan landed back on the ground and narrowly avoided an energy blast from Solara.

He reappeared high in the sky and watched as the island exploded and eventually sunk into the sea. Solara reappeared in front of him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan managed to avoid them and stopped her attack by elbowing her in the stomach. As she lurched forward in pain, Gohan knocked her out of the sky and into a nearby island.

She landed on the face of an active volcano and jumped out of her crater as it began leaking lava. She turned just as Gohan's energy blast was about to connect and narrowly avoided it. Solara reappeared on the other side of the collapsing island. She floated just above the water and tried to locate Gohan. She found him just as he busted out of the ocean with a punch directed at her. Solara mirrored Gohan and lunged at him with a punch.

After taking their attacks head-on, Solara and Gohan lunged at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. The surface of the water splashed with every connecting hit. After landing a heavy punch to Gohan, Solara grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down for a fierce knee to the nose. Gohan responded with a hard spinning back kick that sent Solara flying into the nearest island.

Thinking she was down, Gohan released a strong Kamehameha wave that destroyed the island. Solara managed to avoid the blast and appeared high above the wrecked island. She placed her hands together and said, "Ka..me..ha..me…."

Gohan watched in astonishment as Solara was performing this special finishing blast.

"HA!" Solara yelled, releasing the massive energy wave. When the blast faded, the entire ocean had been split down to the sea floor and was slowly refilling. Gohan reappeared in the sky across from Solara, unharmed.

"You can do the Kamehameha?" he asked.

"Now I can, thanks to you," she replied.

Gohan looked confused.

"Another one of my special abilities is that I can copy any technique as long as I watch it being done. With exception to stuff like regeneration or blasts that can transform things."

"Wow. Well copying my attacks will get you nowhere," said Gohan, reclaiming his fighting stance.

"Believe me, Gohan. Whether I copy your attacks or not, you will lose this fight," replied Solara, reclaiming her fighting stance.

* * *

**Look at Gohan. Taking on Solara like a pro. So far it seems like these two super beings are evenly matched, but every fight has to have a winner. So is Gohan going to stomp the android or are Solara's final words going to prove to be true?**

**Guess you have to check back next time to find out!**

**[P.S.] I only have two maybe three chapters left on this story and I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this. So if any of my readers are interested in a sequel you can always leave it in a review or pm me.**

**Later Taters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning of the End

**Gohan has been battling Solara and so far they have proven to be evenly matched. Will that last? You're about to find out.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"My poor Gohan! Why does he always have to fight? He should be studying, not fighting monsters," said Chi-Chi, trying to hold back tears.

She came over to Capsule Corp after Gohan unexpectedly flew off. She figured Bulma would know what was going on. After clueing Chi-Chi in, she and Bulma scanned the TV channels until they finally came to a broadcast of the fight.

"It's about time the news stations got there. The whole city has been shaking since they started fighting," said Bulma as she fed Trunks. "I wish I could be there, but I've already had one close call today. I can't risk my little man getting hurt."

Chi-Chi watched Bulma thoughtfully as she fed Trunks, knowing she hadn't long since realized that she may be with child.

Chi-Chi and Bulma turned back to the TV at the sound of the reporter. "This is no illusion folks! Those two fighters are actually disappearing and reappearing in mid-air!" yelled the reporter. The cameras tried to catch the fast movements of Solara and Gohan, but it could only catch a glimpse of them here or there.

"But have no fear. Mr. Satan is here!" he said as the camera pointed to Hercule on the sand talking with Piccolo. "The green monster must be in cohorts with the evil girl in the sky. Look at him as he cowers in fear of Mr. Satan's heroicness." The camera zoomed in on the clearly annoyed face Piccolo.

Suddenly, Solara and Gohan flew off and with one final angry-looking word to Hercule, Piccolo followed with the others in tow. Satan turned around to the cameras and looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Well…um…it appears everyone has left," the reporter looked around just as lost as Hercule. "Let's go see what Mr. Satan has to say I guess." The reporter ran out towards Hercule, stumbling as he tried to run through the sand.

"Mr. Satan what has happened, where are they going?" asked the reporter.

Hercule stared at the camera for a good five seconds before clumsily answering, "Uhh…Those were my students and…uhh…after realizing how strong my students were she ran in fear of fighting me….yeah that sounds good." He started laughing nervously when he realized he said that last part out loud.

"Those were your students?"

"Uhh…yes. They train at my super special school. That's why you haven't really seen them around here." Hercule kept smiling, hoping they would take his lie.

"Why did they follow her?"

Hercule jumped in shock that the reporter was asking so many questions. "Why are you asking me so many questions? Do you not believe me or something?" Hercule leaned in close, hoping to scare him away.

"No! No, sir! Of course I believe you, you're Mr. Satan." The reporter turned back to the camera and said, "Well you've heard it here folks. Mr. Satan's specialized students have handled the maniacal threat. Give it up for Mr. Satan and his teaching prowess."

Hercule started smiling proudly and showing off, until they started hearing thunder clashing over the distant islands.

"What was that?" asked the reporter as he looked off at the sea.

"Uhh…I gotta go!" Hercule quickly ran away before he could get barraged with more questions.

"That Hercule really knows how to take credit for other people's actions," said Bulma as she shook her head.

"Gohan," said Chi-Chi as she stared helplessly at the TV screen.

* * *

High in the sky, Solara released a massive volley of energy blasts. Gohan flew through the storm, moving every which way to avoid being hit. Suddenly, Solara appeared in front of Gohan and struck him with a halting punch. Gohan quickly countered with a fierce kick to Solara's chin. Gohan flipped through the kick and was about to launch at Solara, but she stopped him with a knee to the face. As Gohan curled back in pain, Solara knocked him out of sky with a double axe handle punch.

Gohan crashed on the rocky side of an island, bordering the ocean. He slowly climbed out of his crater as Solara floated down in front of him. She wickedly smiled as he slowly made it to his feet. "Need a break, kid?" she said.

Gohan replied by launching at Solara with a bunch of punches and kicks. Solara stood there and dodged most of his barrage and taking a hold of Gohan's fist, she elbowed him in the stomach to stop the attack. Gohan kneeled down in pain as Solara squeezed harder on his entrapped fist. To stop Solara, Gohan lunged forward and delivered a powerful head butt to her stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain and while distracted, Gohan took a hold of her arm and slammed her deep into the ground.

Before Gohan could fly off and catch his breath, Solara grabbed his ankle and began spinning him around, widening the hole with each rotation. He stopped his spinning torture by continuously kicking Solara in the face with his free foot until she let go. They were both sent flying into opposing ends of the hole and after regaining their composure, lunged at each other with a flurry of punches and kicks. They slowly rose into the air as they continued to pummel each other.

* * *

The others floated high in the sky, far out of danger as the two warriors continued to battle. Everyone was ecstatic at Gohan's performance except Vegeta and Piccolo. They could tell something was wrong.

"Gohan's really giving it to her," remarked Trunks.

"He'll have her beat in no time," said Krillin.

"No!" said Piccolo, getting everyone's attention. "He's losing."

"What are you talking about, Piccolo? Gohan is giving Solara everything he's got," defended Trunks.

"And it's not enough. He's tired. He won't last," said Piccolo.

"But…" started Trunks.

"Quiet boy! Piccolo is right. If you two weren't so busy trying to celebrate, you'd notice that Gohan is fighting a defensive battle. Look closer at their fight," stated Vegeta.

Trunks grunted, but did as Vegeta said and gasped at what he noticed. Vegeta was right. That flurry of punches and kicks was all Solara. Gohan was trying his hardest not to get hit. "But, but, that is impossible. Gohan is a SS2. He can't lose!" exclaimed Trunks.

"At this rate, Gohan will not only lose the fight, but his life as well," said Vegeta as he stared at the one-sided fight between Gohan and Solara.

* * *

Solara finally broke through Gohan's defense with a fierce kick to his stomach. He was sent back a few feet, but tried to counter with a punch that Solara dodged at the last second. She had quickly disappeared to evade Gohan's punch and as he looked around for her, she reappeared behind him. With an energy wave at his back, Gohan was blasted down into the island's forest below. The small explosion of the crash managed to blow away some of the surrounding trees. Gohan struggled back to his feet as he turned to face Solara.

Looking down at the ragged mess that was Gohan, Solara stated, "You were a good fight kid, but all the good things eventually come to an end." Solara faced her palm at Gohan as she began gathering energy. "Now it's time for you to die."

"Ka…me…ha…me…" said Gohan as he prepared to take on Solara's blast.

"You can't be serious," stated Solara as she evilly chuckled. "You Saiyans are fighters to the end." A large orange energy orb formed at her palmed as she readied to fire.

"HA!" yelled Gohan as he released a massive Kamehameha.

Solara chuckled as the blast came at her. Holding her energy ball in front of her as shield, she watched as the blast swirled around her. Completely safe from harm, Solara looked back down at Gohan through the blast and said, "Die!" as she released her energy orb. Solara's blast pierced straight through Gohan's Kamehameha.

"No," said Gohan as he watched Solara's blast come right at him.

The explosion from the blast illuminated the entire area in an eerie orange as the entire forest was blown into scorched land.

* * *

**Oh no! Gohan has found himself on the wrong side of a terrible energy blast. Will he survive? And even if he does, Solara has proven to be his superior. Can anyone defeat the mechanized menace or will the Earth fall to the power of Solara? And what of Android 18? Will she ever return to the bleeding heart of Krillin?**

**All of these questions and more will be answered on the next action packed installment of Super Android 18!**

**[Sequel Update] So I have only had one response to the possiblilty of a sequel. I appreciate his/her interest very much, but I've gotten almost 100 views on the last chapter. Am I doing something wrong? If so it'd be nice if someone would let me know. I'm pretty new to this and am only trying to get better.**

**Anyways Later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Shot

**The last chapter left off with Solara's attack heading for Gohan. Was he killed? Even if he's alive, can he muster enough strength to fight the fearsome Solara? And what about 18? Will she ever come back?**

**You're about to find out! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gohan! No!" yelled Goku, watching in terror as Gohan had been engulfed in Solara's blast.

"Goku! Get off!" yelled King Kai.

Goku looked down and gasped when he noticed that he had nearly mashed King Kai into the ground. He backed up to let King Kai breathe.

"I'm sorry King Kai," said Goku. Remembering what was troubling him, he said, "King Kai we have to do something. Solara has beaten Gohan. I can't just sit here and do nothing as she takes over Earth!"

King Kai took a moment to dust his clothes off as Goku stared at him expectantly. He put his hands behind his back and looked like he was about to say something, making Goku lean over in expectancy. When King Kai just started coughing Goku fell over.

Getting back to his feet, Goku barked, "King Kai say something!"

"Okay, okay, quit your barking. Gohan is fine, but he is severely injured."

"What?! How!"

King Kai offered his back to Goku again. Turning his head, he said, "Don't push so hard this time!"

Goku walked over, placing his hand on King Kai's shoulder, he began to concentrate.

Gohan's image came to Goku as King Kai said, "Gohan will survive, Goku, but I'm afraid Solara is too powerful. As much as I want to, there is nothing that I can do to help. They must think of something quick if they hope to save the planet."

* * *

_Wake up, son!_

_Gohan you have to get up!_

_C'mon Gohan. You have to get up and tap into those reserves of energy. Solara is coming. You have to get up! Gohan! Wake up!_

Gohan jerked awake at the words of his father. As his vision slowly came into focus, he noticed he was sprawled out on his stomach next to a river. He slowly rose to his hands and knees. His whole body ached. The last thing he remembered was seeing Solara's blast nearly engulf him.

He raised his head and noticed Krillin's body laid out in a rocky section of the river bank. That's when it came back to him. At the last second, Krillin grabbed Gohan while Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta momentarily held off the blast. He figured that they must've still been caught in the explosion. He looked around again and saw Piccolo's unconscious body sitting against a tree. He didn't see Trunks or Vegeta. He hoped that they made it. Gohan sat back on his heels and tried to think of what to do about Solara.

As if on cue, Solara appeared through some undestroyed forest on the opposing side of the river bank. Gohan's heart dropped as she menacingly walked towards him. "You little brat! You just don't know how to die. Don't worry though, I'm going to give you a crash course," Solara said as she walked towards Gohan.

Remembering the words of his father, Gohan tried to tap into his inner power, but he wasn't getting anything out. He felt hopeless.

Solara eyes remained trained on Gohan as she slowly trekked towards him. Suddenly, Trunks appeared in front of her and lunged with a punch at her abdomen. Not taking her eyes off Gohan, Solara kneed Trunks upward and swatted him away with a backhand. He landed in some bushes down the river. Next was Vegeta, who came in with a flying kick at the left side of Solara's face. Before it could connect, she grabbed Vegeta's foot with her right hand and blasted him away with her left, never letting her gaze leave Gohan. Vegeta was sent flying into a small waterfall up the river. Finally, Piccolo leapt from behind Gohan in one final attempt to attack Solara, but she dismissed him with her eyebeams. Piccolo was blasted past Gohan, bouncing off of a tree as his shoulder burned from Solara's blast. Watching his friends get hurt was enough to enrage Gohan beyond belief. He summoned what power he could and charged at Solara.

Solara merely sidestepped Gohan's attack and knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and shook him to make sure he was really out. "And you were supposed to be the strongest. This is too easy," she said, preparing to deliver the final blow to Gohan.

"Destructo-Disc!"

Solara turned as a disc shaped blast connected with her back.

"Direct hit!" exclaimed Krillin, thinking he had gotten Solara. Upon closer observation, Krillin realized that he had only managed to cut a few inches off of her long flowing hair.

"You idiot!" yelled Solara. "How am I supposed to conquer the world with my hair looking like this?" She punched Gohan's lifeless body into a tree and said, "I'll be right back, kid"

Krillin near suffered from a heart attack as he watched Solara walk towards him. He contemplated running, but there was no way he could out run her. Even if she was a million times stronger than him, Krillin decided he was going to stand his ground.

"You know, Krillin, the 18 inside of me was willing to let you go," started Solara as she crossed the river. "But, it appears that no one has ever told you not to mess with a woman's hair. So, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. A very…deadly lesson." Solara evilly laughed as she neared the bald warrior.

Looking into Solara's cold eyes, Krillin couldn't help but think of 18. _**At least I'm left with a nice final thought.**_

Solara pulled back her fist. "Die you troll," she said as she lunged at Krillin.

Krillin flinched in the expectation of his death, but was surprised when he felt nothing. After experiencing death twice, he knew he couldn't possibly have been killed that quick. Opening his eyes, he saw a dumbfounded expression on Solara's face.

Just as Solara's punch was about to land, her fist swerved past Krillin's head. Deciding that her fight with Gohan must've knocked her calibration off Solara tried again and got the same result. "What the hell?" she said while staring at Krillin. "I don't know what you're doing baldy, but try deflecting this!" Solara leapt backwards and released at energy wave at Krillin.

She watched as the blast moved right around his head and flew back at her. Solara was so surprised at what just happened that she didn't even think to move. Her returned blast struck her directly in the face as she yelled in anger.

"I won't let you hurt Krillin," came the voice of 18 out of Solara's body.

"18!" exclaimed Krillin, thinking she may have taken control.

"Die you worm!" announced Solara, clearly back in control. She leapt at Krillin and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that completely missed his body. "AAHHH!" she yelled in anger. She lunged at Krillin a final time to kick him in the chin, but the kick swerved around Krillin and continued coming until it hit Solara right in the face. She fell on her back as her body involuntarily shot two blasts into the air that turned and came back down on her.

Krillin wasn't sure what was going on, but he was very happy that he hadn't been affected by Solara's attack.

Solara got back to her feet. Her body slightly damaged from her own power. "Fine! If 18 won't let me kill you, let's see how she feels about him," she said as she leapt back across the river at Gohan's downed body. She picked him up by the hair and fiercely punched him back into the forest. "Guess she doesn't care too much for you," said Solara as she ran in after him.

Gohan's mangled body came to a rest in the scorched area of the forest. Her punch managed to wake him up, though he wished he would've stayed unconscious. He struggled to get back to his feet just as Solara appeared in front of him. Gohan stepped back in fear.

Solara placed her palm out in front of her as she channeled her energy. "Don't be scared, Gohan. It'll all be over real soon," she said as she released her energy blast.

At the last second, Krillin grabbed Gohan and pulled him high into the air. "Stay with me Gohan," said Krillin trying to keep Gohan conscious. "I have a plan…"

As the dust settled from the explosion, Solara looked into the sky to see Krillin and Gohan. They hovered in front of the sun, but she could still make them out through squinted eyes. "It's like that kid has nine lives," she said. Smiling, she continued with, "And I'm going to enjoy killing all nine of 'em." She leapt into the air in pursuit.

Just as she neared them, she saw Krillin doing something with his hands. "Oh, no…" she said, but was too late to block her eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

As she tried to block her eyes from further torture, she exclaimed, "18 or no 18, I'm going to find a way to kill that troll!"

While she was blinded, Krillin flew down and delivered a hearty kick to her temple, sending the android speeding back to the ground.

As the light faded, Solara got back to her feet and noticed Krillin standing a few yards away. She smirked and said, "Even if I can't kill you Krillin, your attacks do very little damage. That little kick felt more like a mosquito bite. Falling to the ground was just good old fashioned acting."

"I may not be able to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy putting my hands on you," replied Krillin as he stared Solara down.

"Why are you fighting me Krillin? I would've let you live. Isn't that better that fighting this hopeless battle?"

"I'd rather die than live in a world that a monster like you controls!"

She frowned at Krillin's words. "Then die!" she shouted as she leapt at Krillin. Her punch actually made contact!

Krillin was knocked back a few feet. He rubbed his throbbing jaw as he stared back up at Solara. She looked just as surprised as he was.

"I didn't put much energy into that punch because I thought 18 would stop me, but it appears that she has stepped out to lunch," said Solara with a sadistic smile on her face. "I guess I'll get some work done while she is gone."

Solara prepared to launch at Krillin again, but she felt a shooting pain in her head. She fell to the ground and howled as the pain increased. Suddenly, her body was encased in the same bright light from earlier. An illuminated figure slowly sprouted from her back. With one final howl, the figure flew from Solara's encased body, landing a few feet away. As the light faded, the sprouted figure appeared to be 18!

"18!" said Krillin as he looked upon her beautiful face.

She smiled in return and watched as the still-encased figure stood. They all expected to see the return of the evil Eighteen, but as the light faded, were shocked to see Solara.

Looking over her shoulder, Solara saw the shocked expression on 18's face. "Guess my body stored the information like Cell's did," she said with a smile.

"B-but, the only reason I split was because I thought you'd be gone," replied 18, scared that Solara remained with them.

Turning to face 18, Solara said, "And I really must thank you for being so stupid. Now that you are no longer inside of me, I feel even stronger than before. It feels invigorating!" She emphasized her statement by spreading her energy field in a show of power.

She began walking towards 18 and continued with, "Now let me show you how I give thanks!" Solara walked upon 18 and raised her hand in the air to deliver a killing blow as 18 cowered in fear.

"HA!"

Solara looked into the air as a massive Kamehameha headed her way. She had been so preoccupied with 18 and Krillin that she forgot about Gohan. She could easily dodge the attack, but a wave of that magnitude would definitely destroy the planet. So, instead, she decided to blast through it like she did earlier.

Raising her hand in the air, she was ready to fire until she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked back at Krillin as he pulled her back off the ground. With his boots at Solara's back, Krillin launched her high into the air. Realizing what Krillin was going for, 18 jumped up and sent a powerful energy wave at Solara's back, propelling her directly at Gohan's Kamehameha.

Everything had happened so fast that Solara didn't have time to react. She screamed "NOOOO!" as 18's blast pushed her right into the Kamehameha. She writhed in pain as her body was singed into nothing. With one final scream of horror, Solara's bomb was ignited, lighting the entire area in a massive explosion.

When the light finally faded, Krillin and 18 looked into the air for any sign of Solara. To their relief, they found nothing, but noticed Gohan's falling body. Since Krillin was tired, 18 flew up and caught the wounded warrior. She landed gently beside Krillin and tried to wake Gohan back up.

Realizing 18's close resemblance to Solara, Krillin offered to be the first face Gohan saw when he woke up, saying that "They didn't want to give him a heart attack after just saving the planet." Though 18 appeared annoyed, she backed out of the way.

"Krillin…Is it over?" asked Gohan as he barely had the energy to open his eyes.

"Yeah buddy! We got her!" replied Krillin. He looked up at 18 while continuing to talk to Gohan and said, "And we owe it all to 18."

She started to protest, but Krillin stopped her.

"I wanted to wait until your blast got closer, but Solara was about to blast through it so I had to act. She would've easily recovered from my push, but 18 caught her in that blast. She couldn't go anywhere," said Krillin with a proud smile on his face as 18 blushed.

Their happy moment was cut short at the sound of something rustling in the nearby untouched forest. 18 and Krillin got to their feet in preparation of Solara's return. Gohan sounded, "Oh no!" at the prospect of her surviving such an intense blast.

Their minds were put at ease when they saw the damaged body of Piccolo appear. "Is she gone?" he asked.

"Yeah Piccolo, we got her!" announced Krillin.

"Finally. Trunks and Vegeta are okay by the way," he replied before taking a seat on the ground.

Krillin looked over 18 and while she wasn't looking, jumped up to peck her on the lips. He was quickly knocked back to the ground by 18, more out of reflex and surprise than anger. "Why did you do that?" she asked while blushing.

"Uhh…Well the last two times I thought about doing that, you were either absorbed or combined to make killing machines. I figured I might as well do it before something drops out of the sky and takes you away again," he meekly replied. He looked back down at the ground when she started eyeing him.

Krillin's embarrassment was cut-off by Gohan's unceremonious laughter. He looked back up at 18, who had a kind smile on her face. _**Maybe things are finally looking up for old Krillin,**_ he thought.

* * *

**Yay! Solara has been defeated and 18 is back! I'm usually not a fan of happy endings, but in order for things to make sense for my sequel Solara has to die. Plus after giving Gohan such a beating, he deserves to get a little payback.**

**[Sequel Update] Still haven't heard from anyone other than that guest review. As much as I appreciate his/her feedback, I don't want to waste my time writing a story that people really aren't going to care about. Just to give my readers a taste of what will be happening. The sequel will feature the return of Gero, Cell, both 17s, the Z fighters of course, and possibly Babidi! **

**I still have one more chapter left to post on this story. A sort of grand happy ending type of thing. After I post that last chapter, I'll wait a week to see what feedback I get. If I can't gain anymore interest in my sequel I'll just abandon it and move on to other things.**

**Anyways! Hope everyone has a Happy New Year! And as always Later Taters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Endings

**This is the final chapter to my story. There is no action or anything. It's just a happy ending chapter. **

**I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it.**

**"Happy Endings" Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you look spiffy!" proclaimed Master Roshi.

"I didn't even know that you owned a suit," said Gohan as he swiveled back and forth in the chair.

Krillin had just appeared on the stairs after taking over an hour to prepare. He wore a black suit with a baby blue dress shirt, topped off with a white tie and black top hat.

"Well you know, your dad and I always wore suits to the martial arts tournaments when we were younger," replied Krillin as he walked down the stairs. "Plus it's not every day that you get to go on a date with a beautiful woman. Or at least not for me."

Krillin stopped in front of a mirror on the wall and tried adjusting his already perfect tie. He tried to appear cool and casual on the outside, but he was freaking out on the inside. It had been a week since their victory over the super android, Solara. After getting everyone to safety that day, Krillin managed to ask out 18. He offered to take her to this week's debut of a new scary movie and to Krillin's surprise, she accepted.

Nervous wasn't even the word to describe how he was feeling at the moment. After fumbling with his tie, he checked his armpits. He had been sweating like a cow in heat for the past hour and ruined two other perfectly good outfits. He went heavy on the antiperspirant deodorant and prayed that he could make it through the date. After realizing that he had been staring at the mirror for the past few minutes, Krillin turned around to the scrutinizing eyes of Gohan and Roshi.

"Is everything okay, Krillin? You were standing there mumbling to yourself," said Gohan.

_**Great! Now I'm talking to myself,**_ thought Krillin. "Uh…I guess I'm just nervous," replied Krillin.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," said Master Roshi as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Krillin's shoulder. "A couple of dogs like us keep em' coming and going all the time! If she don't wantcha there'll be another one coming, but don't be mad when I go after her. Oowhee!" laughed the old turtle hermit as he walked to the back while going on about how good looking 18 was.

They laughed as they watched the crazy old man leave the room. With Roshi gone, Gohan asked, "So what are you guys doing on this date?"

"I figured we'd go see a movie and then dinner," replied Krillin as he nervously checked his tie again. "Do you mind telling me what time it is, Gohan?"

Gohan looked back at the digital clock and replied, "6:22."

"6:22!" yelled Krillin and ran upstairs.

"What?!" yelled Gohan, jumping out of his chair.

"I'm supposed to meet 18 at 6:30. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You said the movie started at 7!"

"But we're meeting thirty minutes early," Krillin said after reappearing downstairs. "I didn't want to fly because of my suit, but it looks like I got no choice." Krillin ran outside and took to the air, waving goodbye to Gohan.

Running outside after him, Gohan said, "Good luck Krillin!"

* * *

After arriving outside of the movie theater ten minutes late, Krillin looked frantically through the crowd for 18. Five minutes of searching later, Krillin thought that she must've left. He slowly walked away from the packed theater in defeat until he heard, "It's not fun to think that you've been stood up, huh?"

He turned to a frustrated 18. However, Krillin missed the chastising glare she was giving because he was too busy taking in her outfit. She wore a simple white sundress and sandals, but Krillin thought that she never looked lovelier. 18 cleared her throat to get Krillin's full attention.

"Huh…What…Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Krillin messily replied. Trying to win her back, he said, "You look really pretty in that dress."

18 blushed slightly. Thinking back to how she stole it from a distant store and knocked out the salesclerk, she quickly changed the subject. "Thanks. You look handsome as well."

Krillin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Realizing that they had fallen into an awkward silence, Krillin suggested they go inside and have a seat. 18 agreed and followed him inside.

After paying for their tickets and finding a good seat in the middle of the screening room, 18 and Krillin settled in to watch the movie. They decided against any popcorn or snacks since they were eating afterwards. As the movie began, Krillin inwardly patted himself on the back. The movie was rated as the top 5 scariest movies of all time so he figured he'd get a good opportunity to get close to the android as she cowered in fear.

He soon realized that everyone else's version of scary and 18's version was two completely different things. Instead of gasping in horror and fear throughout the movie, 18 spent the whole time laughing as if it were a comedy. He was even embarrassed when a really scary part came and jumped into 18's arms. After carefully climbing back into his seat, he spent the entire movie quiet while 18 laughed away.

* * *

"That was a riot," said 18 as her and Krillin walked out of the theater.

"Yeah," replied Krillin, still feeling embarrassed from earlier.

18 could tell what he was thinking. "Don't feel embarrassed. It was kind of scary." Krillin perked up until she continued with, "If you're a child." 18 laughed when Krillin returned to his defeated look.

Krillin smiled at her amusement. _**At least she's having fun**_. "I guess we should head to the restaurant now," he said. "It's just a short walk this way." 18 followed as Krillin lead the way to their eatery.

After their short walk, they reached the restaurant. Krillin held the door for 18 as she walked in. 18 oohed and ahhed at how wonderful everything looked. The restaurant was one of the most exclusive in the city. Not just anybody could eat there, but after saving Hercule's life from the androids, Krillin called in a favor. He was happy to see that all of the trouble he went through wasn't in vain.

The couple was seated in the corner of the luxurious restaurant. After filling their glasses with water, the waiter left to leave them to decide. 18 took another long look around the restaurant and remarked, "This is a beautiful place, Krillin. I can't believe you were able to get us a reservation here."

Krillin laughed nervously and blushed slightly. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but I figured you were worth it."

"You were right," she said and picked up her menu, stopping any further conversation.

Krillin and 18 sat in comfortable silence as they decided what to eat. After not eating all day out of nervousness, Krillin was exceptionally hungry. _**I guess this is what it feels like to be Goku**_, he thought as he looked over the menu. He felt like he could eat everything on the menu plus seconds, but he figured 18 wouldn't exactly want to see him pig out. Krillin sat down his menu and realized that the waiter and 18 were watching him expectantly.

"Umm…Sir, are you ready to order yet?" the waiter asked.

"The steak and potatoes please," replied Krillin.

The waiter walked away as 18 said, "It took you that long to decide on a steak and potatoes?"

"It didn't take me that long, did it?"

"The waiter stood there a good three minutes," she replied, leaning over to rest on the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

Krillin had unconsciously leaned back from 18. The way she was eyeing Krillin was making his heart race. He clumsily replied, "Y-yes. Um…what is it?"

18 narrowed her eyes as she stared at her nervous date. "Why are you bald?"

Krillin's head turned bloodshot red as he succumbed to a new level of embarrassment. "It's a sign of a warrior's commitment to training," he mumbled.

"I bet you'd be cuter with a full head of hair," she said, sitting back in her chair.

Krillin perked up immediately at her words. _**She said I'd be cuter with hair, which means that she thinks I'm cute now! 18 thinks I'm cute!**_ Krillin was doing backflips on the inside, but tried his best to seem unfazed on the outside. Looking at the small smile on 18's face, he could tell that he failed miserably.

The two continued to chat softly as they waited for their food to arrive. Krillin found out a lot about 18, including that she was actually human at one point and that her parents died a long time ago. Krillin informed 18 more on his history as well, including his journeys from the temple to the Kame house and his adventures with Goku and the gang. Krillin was able to finally relax and show his fun side. Though she feigned annoyance, Krillin could tell that 18 was enjoying his "charm." Finally, their food arrived and the couple ate in while trying to maintain a pleasant conversation.

After finishing their food and leaving a tip for the waiter, Krillin and 18 walked out into the now chilly streets. Krillin offered 18 his suit jacket and to walk arm in arm to offer more heat to the skimpy dressed android.

"Thanks, but no thanks. A perk of being an android is a temperature regulator. You can't be a successful killing machine if you're brought down by a simple change in weather," she replied.

"Oh," Krillin said as he looked down in embarrassment.

She reached down and lifted Krillin's head by the chin until their eyes were locked. "Stop trying so hard. I've enjoyed this date, but I'm tired of that stupid look you get every time I say something that embarrasses you. I suggest the next date we go on, you be a little more confident." She pecked Krillin on the forehead for reassurance and walked away, saying, "I guess I'll see you around."

Krillin was frozen in his place. He watched as 18 flew into the sky and disappeared in the distance. As if being broken from a curse, Krillin began jumping up and down, shouting for joy. He jumped one final time into the sky and blasted off. _**Krillin you old dog! You finally found the girl of your dreams! **_

* * *

**I don't think DBZ ever explained Krillin and 18's first date, so I created one myself. I don't think I really have the knack for romance type stuff, but I tried.**

**This is the end of my story and I'm actually a little sad, but I'm not going to write a sequel. Not yet anyway. I'm going to move on to another story that has been burning in my head lately and I'll probably return to this one later.**

**So anyways! Later Taters =)**


End file.
